


Can I Hold Your Hand

by Writing_Doodle



Series: Not So Dangerous Days [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: DID!Fun Ghoul, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i love these assholes so much, with a small bit of angst near the end but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Doodle/pseuds/Writing_Doodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I hold your hand?" Ghoul picked at his sleeves and stared at his shoes. He snuck a glance up at Kobra, who was looking at him with his eyebrows raised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> like always, prompt from my DD blog. the prompt was "can I hold your hand" and "you're adorable" for kobraghoul. 
> 
> (I have no idea how to write fluff send help)

"Can I hold your hand?" Ghoul picked at his sleeves and stared at his shoes. He snuck a glance up at Kobra, who was looking at him with his eyebrows raised. 

Ghoul looked back down at his shoes and continued walking. He felt Kobra slip his hand in his and he smiled slightly. 

"You don't have to ask for permission, y'know." 

"Yeah, yeah." Ghoul swung his arm, tugging Kobra's hand with it. 

Kobra laughed and Ghoul felt his smile grow. They walked hand in hand down the dusty road. Ghoul occasionally swung his arm in the hopes to get Kobra to laugh again. They were silent, until Kobra eventually asked. 

"Are you nervous?" 

Ghoul looked at the broken down storefronts. All closed. "Why're you asking?" 

"You always get nervous when we go on supply runs." 

"Not _always_." He mumbled. 

"Okay, 99.9% of the time." Kobra rolled his eyes and swung his arm. This time Ghoul was the one who stumbled forward. "Why else would you wanna hold my hand?" 

"Maybe I just wanted to hold your hand."

"You never want to _just do_ anything, Ghoul." Kobra squeezed his hand lightly. "C'mon, you know you can talk to me." 

"I don't think there are any stores open here." Ghoul said, instead of addressing the issue. The issue being his own issues. "Let's move to the next town." 

Kobra let the subject drop. "I told you there'll be nothing here." 

"Shut up." Ghoul let go of his hand and shoved him lightly. "If I remember correctly, _I_ was the one that said there aren't any good stores or markets in Zone 4." 

"You have a shit memory." Kobra intoned, shoving his hands in his pocket and looking around at the buildings. 

Ghoul opened his mouth to retort, but quickly shut it. "Okay, I can't deny that. Still." He kicked some dirt up, before turning around. 

"You're adorable." Kobra followed him back to the car, smiling slightly. 

Ghoul bristled. "Am not. I'm the most fucking hardcore thing in all the Zones."

"Keep telling yourself that, shorty." Kobra ruffled Ghoul's hair in a way he hoped was annoying. With the way Ghoul huffed even more, he assumed it was successful. 

They got back to the car, Ghoul complaining about the paint starting to chip as he opened the door. They sat down. When the doors closed, something in the air shifted around them. Kobra noticed instantly. 

"Ghoul?" 

Ghoul tapped at the steering wheel and stared into space. "Not quite." He mumbled, before wincing. "I don't know. Something in between... You know why I get nervous during supply runs?" 

Kobra didn't blink at the sudden change of topic and apparently alters. He stayed silent, inviting Ghoul (or whoever it was now) to continue at his own pace. 

Eventually Ghoul continued, tapping the steering wheel more frequently as he went on. "I'm not the one that's good with market places or trading. That's Frank. And I hate it when he's fronting. He's so unaware of everything around him. I get nervous because I feel so exposed. I don't even think he actually understands that he's not in the city anymore. He just comes out at markets because those are familiar to him." 

Kobra didn't expect the sudden outpouring of emotion, but he didn't _not_ expect it either. He stayed still and watched Ghoul grip the steering wheel tightly to keep himself from tapping. He tried to think of the right words to say, but nothing really came to his kind. Eventually he asked, "Was holding my hand grounding?" 

Ghoul looked at him briefly before staring ahead of him again. He nodded. Kobra hummed and then pried Ghoul's hand off the steering wheel as gently as he could. Ghoul squeezed his hand tight, before relaxing. 

"Thank you." He mumbled.  
He jammed the key into ignition, slightly clumsy with his left hand. The car roared to life and they started their drive to the next settlement they could find. 

Partway through the drive, Ghoul squeezed Kobra's hand and Kobra knew that it _was_ Ghoul this time. 

"Welcome back." Kobra returned the squeeze. "Who was that?" 

Ghoul was silent. Kobra could see the gears turning in his head. After half a minute of deep thinking, he answered, "I have no idea. Whoever it was, they thought I actually needed to talk about my problems." 

"Maybe that's a good thing." 

"It'd be better if I had a say in it." 

Kobra squeezed his hand again. "I know." 

"Sorry. For dumping all that on you."

"It wasn't you that did it. Even if it was, I don't care. We all got issues. Doesn't make you any less adorable." 

Ghoul snorted, tugging his hand out of Kobra's so he could shove him. "Fuck off." 

Kobra smiled. "There's the Ghoul I know and love." 

Ghoul flipped him off to hide the fact that he was smiling.


End file.
